


Willi ,Harry and Mi

by StinkerStine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkerStine/pseuds/StinkerStine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find out what Willi, Harry and Mi have to do with the best day of Oliver Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willi ,Harry and Mi

"What did you say ? " she looked at me astonished. Didn't she heard what I said to her? I was frozen, no muscle worked in my body and my brain was left blank. I stood there like a deer in spotlight. Couldn't she just guess what I wanted to say. Do I have to say it again ? I don't think I am able to say it again. Why didn't she just answer me and all this would be over. I spend so much time to make it all perfect but I ruined it. This special moment and I Oliver Queen the vigilante destroyed it. The scum of Starling City is no problem for me but this easy task scares the shit out of me. Why couldn't I get it right with her. I planned this for weeks, everything was perfect until the moment I opened my mouth.

 

**24 hours earlier**

" You heard me right. That is the way I want it and that is the way it will be done. I pay you and you do what I want you to do. Understood? " Before I could get an answer my cell was out of my hand and tossed on the table in the Foundry . Why couldn't just one person do what I told them to do. This can't be to hard. I made billion dollar deals as CEO. Where did all this problems come from. Yes from time to time I changed my mind but I pay them enough to deal with it. I have every right to change my mind as often as I want to . Every detail has to be the way I want it to be, it has to be. Since the day I decided not to hide anymore behind my past and be the man she saw in me, I knew how this day should be.

I took the long list of things that needed to be taken care of from the table and mild panic spread through me, not even half of the things on the list were done. How should I get it all done by myself. I only had 24 hours until the big moment. If I thought about it, I might cancel everything and would be able to sleep again. Since over a week I didn't have a proper sleep. Not that I am the best sleeper but now I couldn't get more than 2 hours of sleep. Nobody would ever know about what I planned to do tomorrow. Except of Diggle, Thea , Roy, my mom... Damn! I can keep my mouth shut about what I do at night but here I am singing like a canary about my plans

. Why did I had this absurd idea and why did I call Thea and Mom the moment I had it and told it Diggle the first second I saw him ?

Why didn't I paid more attention in school. Maybe they could have taught me to first think and then act and not to act first and then think about it. I will call Thea and ask her if she would help me get it all done in time. It doesn't matter anymore that I vowed to myself that I do it all on my own. Who had thought that it would be so much work, on paper it all looked so easy, a piece of cake. But now I know no one can do it alone. When the time with my Team taught me something then that you are stronger as a Team. No matter how annoying the Team might be. On the other hand Thea told me again and again that she would help me that it would be her pleasure to help me and I would be stupid to say No to that offer. Of course I could still do it on my own. No question but when someone offers help, take it and I don't want her to feel left out of it.

Where did my phone go? I think a ghost is hunting the foundry. Things disappear or I find them at a strange places. Where the hell did it go? One second ago I still had it in my hand. I look around me in mild panic. Who the hell put it on the desk. I think I will go crazy. Why is it on the table ? It always belongs in my hand or pocket never far away. I don't wanna miss a call, with once again bad news. If someone tells me one more time "That is not possible" I am gonna scream and put and arrow between their eyes.

Why do I have my phone in my hand? What did I wanted to do ? Oh, yeah I wanted to call Thea. Okay, I dial her number and wait. Why doesn't she pick up it ringed 2 times already. How slow moving can some one be. Can't she hear that it is an important call? "Thea, I thought you never pick up. I will email you the list with the things that aren't done yet. You don't mind, do you? Call me if you have questions. Bye! "

That was easier than I thought. Did she say anything? Does it matter that she said something, she is my little sister and she will do everything to support me. I will send the list and then I might find 5 minutes to relax.

Where did the list go. A second ago it was still here. Oh God there it is. I only need to press send and Thea will have it.

I wonder if she did the things I asked her to do yesterday?

Now everything is taken care of I can relax. Take a deep breath and drop back in my chair and read a book. If I only had a book here. I decide to go upstairs and take a look what is going on in the club. As I stand in the corner of the club I notice that everything goes its normal way.

Don't they know what day is tomorrow. That it is the day of days.

How can they work like nothing is about to happen. I wanna yell at everyone. I take a deep breath and count to five. Like she taught me to do, when everything got to much. I need to do something to distract myself. Something that will take my mind of tomorrow.

I think I saw paper – clips on my desk. They were a mess. They couldn't stay that way. Blue to blue, red to red and so on.

" Hey, Oliver did you spend the night here ? Didn't you go home to sleep? "

Great now I have messed them up again. How the hell did Roy come into the Foundry without me noticing it. Doesn't Roy see that I have an important task to do. I already had to start twice over with the paper – clips.

First time I messed it up was when my phone ringed and I jumped up to get it. The second time I couldn't remember if I told Thea that she should get an affirmation from everyone. Not that they say at the end they never got a request from me, I would be the one that looks stupid when not everything is perfect.

I didn't sort paper- clips all night. I arranged the arrows new and the tennis balls.

"What do you want Roy?!" " Thea send me to make sure you are okay. How are you feeling right before the big thing? " Roy asked me.

" All is peachy I am calm like I am always am. Can't you see it? Why do you all make such a big fuss about it!" "I have no idea." answered Roy. I wish I could punch his stupid smile of his face but Thea would get mad at me for that. " Thea wants me to let you know that she took care of all the things. You just have to be on time and do you thing. Thea is happy that you let her organize the evening. Who knows what would happen if you had planed it." What is Roy talking about I made at least two phone calls. Okay I told them to contact Thea if they had any questions but only because my day and night job take up most of my time. I called them and that whats counts.

Thea is not the one that had the idea for it and is not the one that have to do it tonight. Her only job tonight is to watch me and drink champagne. " I hope you know what you gonna say? If not Thea said she had some notes that you could use. She thought it was a good idea to write something down for you or she said we could use the comms "

That's enough. You give your sister the little finger and don't make her feel left out and now she thinks she can take it all over. Not with me. That is not the Thea show. It is my night not hers. "Roy I know what I'm gonna say. Do I look stupid? I can't believe it. It is not that hard to say what I wanna say. I don't need Theas notes for it" " Don't get mad at me. I am only telling you what Thea told me to tell you, dude. No need to go into Hood mood with me. I am on your side. You can do it. Don't worry about it you. I will leave you alone again. See you later" What? He is already leaving ? Why? He can't leave me alone. Not that I can't be alone, I don't need some on to babysit me but it would be nice not to be alone. I was alone long enough. "Roy would you mind to stay for a while. We could watch a soccer game. You like soccer, right?" I have no idea what that sport is about but I know Roy likes to watch it and when that's the price to pay to get him to stay here I'm willing to pay it. "Sure!" with that Roy thud down on the couch and turns the TV on. So happy we added one to the Foundry. Why didn't I watch some to pass the time? Didn't thought about that. I took the other couch and tried to follow the game. Why do 20 guys run after a ball and two just stand there and wait. I will never get this game.

It wouldn't hurt anyone if I close my eyes, just for 5 minutes.

"Are you guys out of your mind?! Lets take a nap in the middle of the day. It doesn't matter that she will be here in about an hour. " Why the hell does Thea yell at me and Roy. I only closed my eyes five minutes ago not five hours. Slowly her words make sense in my head. Did Thea said she will be here in an hour? She must be kidding. It can't be so late. One look at my watch tells me that Thea said the truth. What the hell did happen. I jump up from the couch and make my way over to the desk. " An hour?" I yell .I never will make it in an hour.

It is all Roys fault he made me look this stupid and boring soccer game. I pace around the room. I will never make it. It is over. I have to cancel it all. With that thought I crash into my chair. I will stay here in this chair and wait until the day is over.

" What are you doing Ollie Get you lazy ass out of the chair. I have everything with me you need. You just have to put on your Suit and we are done. "Hurry up, big brother." If I don't move now I think Thea will hit me or tell Roy to hit me. Before that happens I rather get up and do what she says. T-Shirt over the head and now to the pants. " OLIVER! Can't you wait until I turn around. I don't have to see you naked. Don't forget to put new underwear on!" With that Thea turns around and stalks over to Roy. New underwear is on. Next task my pants. That wasn't so hard. Next thing to put on the new button-down shirt. One Arm into the sleeve and the other one. I am nearly done, just need to close the buttons. Who the hell did sew such tiny buttons on the shirt. How should I get them close. Ha, one done. 6 to go. Can it be that they getting tinier

"THEA! I need your help!" She spun around to me " Whats up Olli?" " I can't get the Buttons right and I think you brought the wrong shoes. They are to small." "Let me do it. If I were you I would try to put the right shoe on the right foot and the left on the left. That way they will fit."Finally I am done. I try to see my hair in one of the panes, it looks okay. It could be better I might have put in too much product. I might still have time to wash it. "Hurry up. We don't wanna be late, brother." That's a no to the hair wash.

"We don't wanna set roots here". With that Thea grabs my arm and drags me up the stairs. Ow, that hurts, who knew that my little sister has so much power. If she doesn't stop she will pull my arm out. Were does she take me? The plan I made was that a Limo would take me to the restaurant not her tiny car. As Thea informed me the car should have gotten me from home and they weren't paid for detours. What the hell? Don't they know that I spend most of my time here and you could call it my home. Breath in and out. Don't stress yourself. All gonna be okay. It doesn't matter how I get there as long as I get there.

Who teached Thea to drive? Did anyone ever told her that there it something like a break on the car ? Please don't let her crash us and please let her shut up. How can someone talk so much. I think she tells me that all is going like I planed it or did she said like she planed it? It doesn't matter in this moment. As long as its planed right. I can talk to her later and set her straight about who did what and not. We getting closer and closer to our destination. I think I am having a heart attack. My heart races. I never felt it beat so fast. I fought the biggest battles and more than once nearly died but my heart never felt this way. It must be a heart attack. "Thea, I think I am going to die!" "Stop talking such a bullshit. You are just nervous. " Easy to say for her. Her heart doesn't want to jump out. She doesn't have to do what I have to do soon. "You know how it is going to go down? " "Of course I know it Thea... I ahm... yeah... You could just tell me again" It never hurts to hear it again. Not that I don't know how the evening will go down. I planned it. " Diggle will bring her to the restaurant. He will tell her that we all will have a nice private dinner to celebrate her being back in town. When she walks in she is all yours ." Thea talks to my like she would talk to a three-year old. The car stops. I think I might be sick. I'm pretty sure I have to throw up. I try to get out of the car fast. I look around me. Where could I run to. I feel a hand claw around my arm. "You're gonna stay here."

Did Thea think I want to run away? Silly little Speedy. With her on my side we enter the restaurant. It looks like I imagined it. Her favorite flowers everywhere. The light not to bright. Her favorite band plays in the back round. Thea did a good job but only because I told her exactly how she should do it.

I think I am going deaf. I just hear the blood rushing in my head. Why do I go deaf now?

"Oliver" I hear my mom say. Great I am not deaf.I was scared for a second.

My throat feels tight. I probably lost my voice.

I only smile at my mom as she hands me a glass of water. The cool water feels wonderful and my throat doesn't feel tight anymore.

I look to the door and she walks in, on the side of Diggle.

Wow she looks amazing. As always she takes my breath away. I can't believe that I have the privilege to wake up next to her every morning and spend my days with her.

I need to walk over to her. Why don't my legs move. Shit I'm paralyzed . I knew that something was wrong with me.

As I look at her again I see that she is walking towards me. That helps me a lot to take my first step too. I see the big smile on her face, the one I love such much. The one that is only for me. I stop right in front of her. Everyone eyes are on me .

It is time to say something.

"Willi Harry Mi" "What did you say ? " she looked at me astonished. Didn't she heard what I said to her? I was frozen, no muscle worked in my body and my brain was left blank. I stood there like a deer in spotlight. Couldn't she just guess what I wanted to say. Do I have to say it again ? I don't think I am able to say it again. Why didn't she just answer me and all this would be over. I spend so much time to make it all perfect but I ruined it. This special moment and I Oliver Queen the vigilante destroyed it. The scum of Starling City is no problem for me but this easy task scares the shit out of me. Why couldn't I get it right with her. I planned this for weeks, everything was perfect until the moment I opened my mouth. "Oliver, did you asked me to marry you?" I can only nod as an answer. She is going to say no I feel it. The woman I love with all my heart will say no. She made me a better person. Before I met her I was a mess. I didn't really knew why I did what I did. I just knew that someone has to do. My family failed the city and was the one to make it right. She showed me the right way to do it. She made me forget the island and what happened to me on it. She had the patience to wait for me. She showed me that I am able to love myself and others. She showed me that I am no good without her. What did I do to deserve her. I broke her heart more than once. I slept with women that meant nothing to me and kept her at arms lengths because I thought that was safer for her. Since the first day I saw her I knew she was special. With every second I spend with she became more part of me and my heart. What ever I did she was always there and took me back. She never hold my mistakes over me. She didn't judge me. She knows every aspect of my life and personality. She knows every secret I have.I need to try it again and make it right this time. " Felicity Smoak, you are the best thing that happened to me. We had good times and bad times. You are my best friend ,you are my soul mate. That's why I wanna ask you tonight. Will you marry me?" Why doesn't she say something. Are that tears in her eyes? What did I do to make her cry? I look around me for help and back at her. Could it be that her lips are moving. Did she say yes. I am sure I heard her say yes. "Kiss her!" Roy and Diggle shout at the same moment. Kissing her sound as a good idea. Slowly I lower my head to her in the next second her arms are around me and her lips on mine. Wow, it feels like heaven to hold her and kiss her. I, Oliver Queen going to marry Felicity Smoak! I'm the happiest man on earth. I am glad that I planed this perfect magical night, no one knows what would have had happened if I let someone else plan it. I think it is time to stop thinking and to focus on my fiancée in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. If you liked it be so kind and leave a comment.  
> Hope to see you all at the next story


End file.
